Princess Rebellion
by soyayya
Summary: Marco returns to "princess-hood" to fight St. Olga's quest to rule the multiverse. The rebellion asks Marco to help them as their leader "Princess Ina" (Short for Turdina). Now Marco travels through different dimensions to fight the school forces and save the royalty sent to these schools, all while avoiding a very angry demon.


PLEASE READ: I have never watched this show but I know the story-line of the "princess turdina" episode. In this story only a few members of the "Rebellious Princesses" know about Marco and Olga never finds out his identity. If you have any suggestions please tell me, the story will eventually be TomCo. I will only accept positive reviews or constructive criticism, any hate or negativity will be deleted with a 0 tolerance policy. Thank you, enjoy the story.

* * *

Of course, there was more than one school!' Pony-head thought as she ran, or floated really, a shiver of fear ran down her back as the baying of tracker snuffs was the signal that they had finally caught onto their scent. Her mind drifted as she and her companions ran, there were too many dimensions with royalty for there not to be more than one school. 'Even if that school was St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses' another tell-tale shiver ran down her neck as she thought of all the horrible pain she had to go through at the school before the rebellion was started. She was no pushover though, Pony-head could handle a lot of abuse, especially if she was defending a friend, though if the tracker snuffs caught them, she didn't think she would be able to hold up under their treatment again.

Pony-head glanced at the two girls running beside her. One, a too skinny-sickly girl with brown scaled hair and a beautiful sea-green nose which would have no doubt attracted a mate in her home dimension: Meitionastic. And another who looked centurion-like but with wings on her back who has not spoken since the day Pony-head had met them. The poor girls, named Helen (a strangely earth name for a people who had never ventured too far from their own waters), and Noname, came to St. Olga's nearly a week ago. Pony-head remembered that Helen's parents sent her to St. Olga's to slim her down to a "princess weight" and to teach her the ways of needlework. Noname was a mystery but any time she made a noise, like dropping a spoon or a hum of a song, the members of the school would not see Noname for hours and when she came back…. Sometimes it felt like she didn't come back. The snuffs made another baying sound, this time much closer than before, and Pony-head felt her eyes widen. These girls couldn't make it another day in that hell, she felt her heart race and her blood quicken as she cast what little magic, that she had been saving up in her horn for the past 3 months, the magic should erase their scent but if they didn't hurry it would wear off.

She had put everything into the spell, her levitation, her fear, her pain, the protectiveness and lastly her hope. She dropped to the ground exhausted as the device blocking her magic worked again on her horn and completely shut out her connection and her only ability to move. She was only a unicorn head after all, magic was what she needed to float like she did, Pony-head felt her base hit the sand for only a second before a hand stretched out and grabbed her horn. Helen picked her up and tucked her under her arm. The two remaining runners dodged behind some boulders, which turned out to really be traps laid by the School Force to catch escaping students, and only barely managed to jump back in time for the traps to miss.

The smell of dried fish permeated Pony-head's nostrils and the rhythmic pounding of Helen's webbed feet slamming the ground made Pony-head dizzy. For a girl who hadn't eaten for a week, Helen was very strong, but then again, they usually only needed to eat every two days. Pony-head closed her eyes as her vision began to get blurry, Noname had a map she could lead them far enough away for them to escape through the scissors. They just needed to keep running, Pony-head's thoughts wondered back to the school they were escaping from, it really was no wonder why Saint O's was so powerful.

'Each school was a building block to Olga's plan to ruling the multiverse, and it is really close to being completed. If we don't get out now even Star and Mewni would be in trouble.'

The rebellion had only found out about Olga's plans about a week ago. After the fiasco on her birthday where her Best Friend: Star had tried to rescue her, Olga had been planning a prepping and building her evil empire, or at least she was refining her plans since the rebellion party almost a year ago. Olga's methods were more drastic than ever, instead of brain-washing they now used enslavement collars, instead of isolation chambers they now used whips and chains, the punishments were harsher and less and less princesses had the urge to fight. Of course, the rebellion thought it was because of them but unfortunately St. Olga's had a more sinister plan.

They groom and teach almost all nobility across the multirealms and the multiverse, except for the humans on Earth or any nonmagical beings. As more "students" graduate she grows more powerful. The ones she teaches being too afraid to go against her. Eventually she will rule the universe through her thousands of puppet rulers and it will be shaped into her disgusting image.

Helen stumbled and nearly dropped Pony-head but managed to right herself at the last moment. Bringing Pony-head back to reality and the situation they were currently in. They were running in silence, trying to quieten their panting since the snuffs were the best species alive to track with sound or smell. It went through the same organ, so it really isn't a surprise. She shuddered to think about what might have happened had she left the two girls who were escaping with her, they were both sick and tortured and had very little will left in them to rebel and be themselves any longer.

"We are almost there!"

Noname whispered but that was what the snuffs were waiting for, having lost their smell they were relying on sound to find them and, as Helen stumbled again, Pony-head fell to the ground and in her fall, she could see them cresting the hill the three escapees had climbed minutes before. Pony-head, Helen and Noname were the only ones to make it this far. Other groups were caught as distractions or simply couldn't keep up, but they were on the last stretch before they past the border that stopped the scissors from working. They had to escape! Pony-head was picked up again, the sounds of screams and guards were behind them, pain and literal fire were pushing them forward. They were feet away! Noname passed the scissors to Pony-head and she ripped a hole in the dimensions, the location in her head only known to her and a few others in the resistance. A loud explosion sounded behind them and the snuffs were so close that they nearly could inhale them into their cage-like stomachs, they landed in a pile of clothe that smelled of nachos and sweat and with her last strength she cut the fabric of space-time and closed the hole her last conscious thought was: They made it. To the only person who has ever successfully escaped St. Olga's clutches, Marco Diaz otherwise known as Princess Turdina.


End file.
